It is known to provide pants with a zipper extending from the front of the pants through the crotch to the rear of the pants. These conventional pants, however suffer from several disadvantages. For example, these conventional pants do not include both an extended zipper and a short zipper.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a pair of pants could be provided that would include both an extended zipper and a short zipper.